A Change
by RavenSara84
Summary: Helios is suddenly turned into a girl, the only thing that Ryuuga can think about in that moment is; is he still in working order? And should Helios turn back into a boy, will he still be in working order?


Title: A Change

Pairing: Ryuuga x Helios

Rating: R

Notes: This is based off an RP (Role Playing) That myself and one PrincessRuka from dA did. To see PrincessRuka (or Princessruka) work here is a link to her dA page:

http :/ princessruka . /

And just remove the spaces. Please remember this story is a bit of fun! Thank you.

Summary: Helios is suddenly turned into a girl, the only thing that Ryuuga can think about in that moment is; is he still in working order? And should Helios turn back into, will he still be in working order?

Ryuuga had no idea how it happened, one moment his lover was male, completely male and the next he was most definetly female. The small budding breasts were clear to see through his shirt and all the Dragon Emperor could do was stare at his lover in surprise, wondering what was going on.

Helios had also noticed the chance and began to fidget, noticing that Ryuuga had begun to eye him up and down like he was a piece of meat, which wasn't what he needed right now.

_God, I'm a girl…_ His hands touched his newly risen cleavage, wondering how it happened, what had he done wrong to have him turn into a girl?

"Helios…" The amber eyed teen said, looking him in the eye; "Undress, I need to examine you,"

For a second Helios just blinked in surprise before the words made sense in her head; "Wh… What?"

He walked over to her and pulled her clothes off, Helios was in such a state of shock that she didn't register what her lover was doing, but in the far corner of her mind he was thinking; _I know Ryuuga likes to play doctor from time to time, but now isn't really the best time to do it…_

He had her on the bed; "Spread your legs," He demanded and Helios suddenly came back to life, realising what was going on and sat up suddenly.

"No Ryuuga!" She exclaimed, in the back of her head thinking she did sound rather strange with a high pitch voice as well.

The teen looked at her with an eyebrow raised in question; "You did it before you became a girl,"

Helios tried to find something around her that would cover her nakedness; _It was so much easier when I was a guy!_ She cried out in his head before she shouted; "That was different, you're just horny!"

"When am I _not_ horny?" He argued back and Helios had to agree with him there, Ryuuga was always in the mood, thankfully he choose his time and place carefully otherwise the two of them would be getting it on in the most public of places.

"You have hands, do it yourself," Helios countered, pulling the cover from the bed and covered herself completely.

Ryuuga smirked, pushing her hands away from the cover, letting her naked body be on show in front of him once more; "That's why you're here," He began to try and open Helios' legs, who kept them tightly closed and raised his hand.

"Don't touch me!" She then slapped Ryuuga's face, who just sighed out of frustration and when he faced Helios the male turned female felt a chill crawl up her back at those determined amber eyes.

"All right, we'll do it your way." He moved close and began to nibble and bite at her neck

"Ah… Don't… don't bite!" She tried to force him off her as Ryuuga grinned into her neck.

"Half hearted, you want this just as much as I do…" He returned to nipping and biting her exposed neck, slowly moving down.

"N…No…" Helios continued to try and push him away but realised that he was too strong, even if he was a boy Ryuuga would still be too strong for him to move; "Stop… stop please…"

He paid no heed to what his lover was asking for, as usual. He could be regarded as a selfish lover, but no matter what he did make sure that Helios enjoyed what was going on by making sure he had pleasure as well, the only problem for Helios was that Ryuuga would ignore his wishes no matter how often he demanded it, and although he did enjoy the love making they had together he wished it would be more… gentle.

Helios moaned quietly, wrapping her arms around him; "Ahhh…"

_Yeeeessss…._ Ryuuga thought with a smirk, continuing what he was doing, taking turns to suck at her nipples, gently nipping them, but then letting his tongue caress them before any complaints could be raised.

Helios closed her eyes; "Mmmhhhmm… Ryuuga…"

He moved back up kissing her lips as she clings to his white coat; with this advantage he moved his hands back down to her thighs and slowly spreads her legs and she broke off the kiss.

"Ryuuga… Don't…" She blushed a pretty pink colour that he always enjoyed seeing, but she didn't stop him from taking advantage.

He kisses her, undoing his trousers and finally prepared to slip inside her. Helios closed her eyes tightly as they kissed, feeling Ryuuga enter her and then began to pull away feeling the pain that he used to think women made up.

_Guess it really does hurt._ He realised; "Ah… It… It hurts…" He said softly, wanting to stop.

"Relax," Ryuuga told her, one of his hands gently caressing her cheek; "Relax, it will hurt the first time…"

"How am I supposed to relax _now_?" Helios argued, wondering what his lover could be thinking in tell him such a thing, it made him even more tense just thinking about the pain.

Ryuuga just grinned at her and kissed her lips once more; "I'm here, isn't that enough?"

"Your make me more nervous than anything else…" Helios confessed, although she found herself comforted by the fact he was _trying_ to calm her.

"Tch, you were fine with this before," He pointed out, nose to nose with her.

"That was different! I _wasn't_ a virgin back then," Helios argued once more, trying to get his point across but knowing he would have more success talking to a brick wall at times like these; "Besides. I don't mean it in a bad way… You are just… _hot_," She blurted out, and blushed once more, unable to believe that she had actually said that out loud.

"And I know it," He whispered into her with a grin ear, nipping her lobe; "Am I not being _gentle_ enough?"

She pulled away slightly to look into his eyes once more; "_No_. Actually you are being very rough,"

He became silent and frowned at her; "Fine then," He slowed down his rythem and moved at a more gentle pass, letting her get used to him being inside her fully.

"That… That feels way better," She commented and moved her face to hide it in her red scarf as she blushed even more.

Ryuuga smirked and moved to nibble at her collar bone, kissing and licking inbetween bites; "I can only do this for so long you know,"

Helios moans quietly; "Ah…" The words finally make it to her head and she looked down at him, face still partly hidden with the red scarf around her neck, though it is loose; "Wh… What do you mean?"

"You're tight…"

Helios just looked at him, still not understanding; "So?"

"…" Ryuuga paused for a moment, trying to think clearly rather than just going all out on his lovers body; "Helios, if your cock was in someone that was _tight_ and _warm_, what would you want to do?"

She blinked at a blush crept up her face and she realised what he meant; "You… Mean that you…" She whispered; "You want to… cum inside?"

"Yes… _hard_," He then bit her collar bone, making her squeal in pain.

"Well," She paused for a moment, looking away from him and continuing to blush; "Go ahead,"

"_Finally," _He whispered, although Helios never heard and he began to pound roughly into her as she wraps her arms tightly around his neck, looking right into those amber eyes.

"You… You really like it rough… Don't you?" She asked, trying to hold back her moans and groans with every thrust, matching his rythem almost perfectly although when he went faster she began to have trouble keeping up.

"Yeeesss…" He groaned into her, slowing down once more and looking back at her; "You're the only one who can take it," He then began to move faster again.

Helios gripped his hair; "Ahh…" She moaned and then it became louder; "Ahh… Ryuu…. Ga.. I… I…"

"That's it," He whispered as he continued to thrust into her, enjoying the loud moans and pleas that Helios comes out with;

"Do… Don't stop…. Don't stop _now_,"

He slowed down once more and smirked "So… I can be rough now?" He kissed her lips once more, deeply enough to cause a bit of a bruise and she nods at him; "All right then!" She pulled him back into another passionate kiss and he began to thrust harder and rougher than before.

Helios broke the kiss off, throwing her head back as she reached her breaking point; "Ah…. AH… RYUUGA!" She cried as her climax hit her, her grip on her lovers shoulders didn't lessen, not that he minded as he continued to trust until she had ridden the orgasm out. She closed her eyes, resting her forehead against his;

"It…" She took a deep breath; "It really _hurt_… But it felt so _good_," She told him with tears in her eyes.

Ryuuga kissed her once more, moving her so that she could rest her head on his chest; "Good to know… Everything is in working order,"

She begins to weep a bit as she settled on his chest, letting his heartbeat soothe her and trying to halt her tears as she said softly; "I love you Ryuuga,"

"You too Helios," He replied as he gently rubbed her back.

She smiled at hearing those words, they might not be exactly the words that she wanted to hear, but they were close to it; "You… _rarely_ if ever sat that you love me. Normally you try and change the topic…"

Ryuuga blinked in surprise, noticing that Helios' voice had changed; "You're a guy now,"

Helios sits up and looks at his naked body, noticing that indeed he was now back to being a man again; "How did…"

Ryuuga sat up next to him and shrugged; "Who knows… It was fun while it lasted,"

Helios looked at him with a frown; "I want a shower,"

Rather than argue Ryuuga just picked him up bridal style and headed towards the bathroom.

"What are you doing? I can _walk_ Ryuuga!" He shouted, hitting his lover for daring to pick him up in such a way.

"You were in a … _delicate_ state just moments ago. I think I should check that you are indeed in _full_ working order again," He put him down as they entered the bathroom and began to take off his own clothes, dropping them to the floor carelessly.

"You make it sound like I am your toy," He said with a huff; "And I work perfectly well if you want to know, there is no reason for you to check,"

Ryuuga walked towards him, one hand caressing his smooth and flat chest; "I just want to make sure _everything_ is running smoothly," He whispered into his ear and then bites his neck.

Helios tries to push him away; "The only thing that _should _be running, but _isn't_ is the water. And will you stop _biting me_?"

Laughing, Ryuuga puts one arm around Helios and then turns the water on; "You _love_ it,"

Frowning his lover glared at him; "I _don't_ love it. You shouldn't bite me, it _hurts_ and I tell you so all the time!"

Ryuuga rolled his eyes, his free hand feeling the temperature of the running water before pulling the white haired teen into the cubicle with him; "If you really didn't like it then you wouldn't still be here,"

Helios took a step away from him; "Fine then, next time I _will_ leave if you bite me again," he threatened as Ryuuga pulled him back and once more nibbled on his beck.

"And how long would you be gone for?"

"I…" He closed his eyes for a moment, then remembered that he had a point to make; "I don't know. Why? Do you actually want me to leave?" He moved to the far side of the cubicle, glad that this was one of the wide open showers that the hotel had.

"How long do you think you can stay away from me?" Ryuuga asked with a grin, staying where he was as he watched the water cascade down his lovers body; "_That's _what I want to know. I don't think you can leave me,"

"Are you sure I can't?" Helios smirked back at him, looking confident; "I think I could stay away for a long…" He trailed off as he closed his eyes and leaned back letting the warm water drip all over his face.

Ryuuga walked over to him; "Yes, because of one thing that I _know_ you will miss," He moved to kneel down in front of Helios and slowly takes his cock into his mouth.

He opened his eyes and looked down with a few blinks, realising that was happening; "R… Ryuuga… Don't! We've had enough for that easlier!" He cried out, although the other didn't pay any attention to him, just continued to suck, his tongue caressing the underside of his cock and smirking as he heard his lover complains turn to moans.

As Ryuuga continued to suck, then adding a little scrapping of his teeth, Helios moaned loudly before he looked down to Ryuuga who was also caressing his balls;

"Ahh… god… god damn…"

He sucked hard all the way to the tip and licked away the pre-cum, feeling Helios' hands grip his hair tightly and enjoying the loud moans his lover was emitting.

"Ah… Ah… Ry… Ryuuga…"

He continued to move back down the shaft, his head bobbing fast each time until he feels Helios getting close and then moves away; "Well?"

Helios said nothing but continued to thrust, his cock demanding attention that Ryuuga had previously given it. Smirking the amber eyes teen took his cock back into his mouth once more, sucking it until he felt Helios cum, his seed pouring into his mouth and straight down his throat, making sure he swallow every drop.

"Rrrrryyyuuuugggggaaaaa!" He screamed loudly in pleasure and panted as he was spent and Ryuuga stood up once more, gently pulling his close and rubbing his back, keeping him from falling to the floow.

"You… Ah… You aren't that bad," He complimented as he looked at the other's face, impressed that there didn't appear to be a drop of his cum on his face.

He nodded and closed his eyes, letting the water relax his own muscles as Helios looked at him, biting his bottom lip and then moved closer to quickly kiss him on the lips, feeling his arms wrap around him and look down at him;

"Tch, that's it?"

"I'm _exhausted_…" He whined and rested his forehead on his lovers shoulder; "From that blowjob. Don't expect so much from me!"

He ran his fingers through Helios' hair and smirked once more; "You really _are_ the girl here," He nuzzled into his throat.

"And you are the man here, so it… _fits_," He said with a giggle and put his arms around him, closing his eyes.

"Yes, it does," He then proceeded to bite his neck and enjoyed the groan of annoyance that came from his lover.

"One day… I _will_ get use to this biting," He said, trying not to cry out in pain and Ryuuga bit him again.

"I hope you don't," He said as he licked the wound.

"I'm already starting to get used to it… You're going to have to think of something _new_," He said and giggled once more; "Too bad for you, isn't it?"

He looked at him and narrowed his eyes; "You know I'll think of something new," He moved to grab the showergel, freeing himself from Helios' hold and began to lather it up over his body before he moved on to wash his lover.

"Oh, I don't think you'll be able to find a new game like the biting one," He said and stuck his tongue out at him; "Are you going to wash my back as well?"

"Only if you wash mine," Ryuuga said huskily, loving the movement of his lover, especially in the shower.

"Sure," He grabbed the showergel from him putting it on his hands and then began to rub it all over his back, beginning to massage it in; "There…"

Ryuuga turned his head over to him slightly; "Missed a spot," He then turned fully around to push him onto his knees.

"Ah, you're… You're being _rough _again," He said, close to whining.

"And here was me thinking that you _liked_ me being rough," Ryuuga smirked as he looked down at him; "Besides fair is fair isn't it?"

Looking up he nodded slowly; "I do like it… _sometimes_ I guess," Then he grabbed Ryuuga's hardened member, giving it a gentle rub as he heard his lover hiss in pleasure, enjoying the friction.

The amber eyed teen wanted Helios to work a bit harder if he wanted to hear him moan, or even to moan loudly.

The white haired teen began to rub his member quickly then stopped suddenly, putting a little bit of pressure at the tip as he leaned in to lick it, then he slowly took the whole thing into his mouth, while looking up at Ryuuga once more.

"Yyeeessss…" He shuddered and glanced down, his amber eyes hazy in pleasure and he had a lazy grin on his face, letting him know he was doing the right things.

Although Helios had wanted to pause and make sure he was doing everything that Ryuuga like, it was clear on his lovers face that he was indeed enjoying it and so he continued on with what he had started, sucking on his member as hard as he could with the single thought of pleasing Ryuuga going on in his mind.

Ryuuga felt a bead of sweat begin to trickle down his face, he was thankful that the water was still washing over them so that Helios wouldn't notice how much he was _truly_ enjoying it. He let a low moan pass through his lips as Helios began to suck him harder, feeling that tongue work on his throbbing member like it was a lollipop, although he would pause in his actions for a moment to take a deep breath before continuing onwards, each time he would suck harder than the last, hoping to make his lover come quickly.

The dragon Emperor rested his hands on the tiles, letting Helios continue with his work, as he felt himself getting so _close_ to the brink and yet he wanted the sensation to last that _little bit_ longer.

_Damn it._ He thought to himself as he released his cum into Helios waiting mouth and moaned as he continued to suck until there was nothing left to be spent.

_Yes!_ Helios cheered inside his head, always enjoying the moment when he makes Ryuuga cum, not that it was a rare occasion, but given how often his lover could make _him_ cum compared to how often he came were two different things. He looked back up at Ryuuga and swallowed the load of cum that he had in his mouth as the other just smirked at him, pleased that he was able to swallow it all and reached down to pull him back up, kissing him gently and tasting himself as Helios explored his mouth with his tongue before he pulled away.

"Nicely done," He murmured into his ear.

Helios smiled; "I know… Thank you," He then moved to rest his head on Ryuuga's shoulder to whisper into his ear; "You taste _so_ good…"

"Heh, glad you liked it," He pulled him back in for another kiss, but Helios stopped him, pulling his head away slightly;

"… I _always_ enjoy it," He then leaned into the kiss, his arms wrapped around his neck.

"We should get out of here," Ryuuga whispered onto his lips although he made no move to leave the shower.

Helios laughed, remembering where they were and watched the water run down the tiles before turning it off; "I guess you're right," He said and walked out, grabbing a towel off the radiator and wrapped it around himself.

Ryuuga followed him, grabbing another towel; his eyes were firmly on Helios form though, following him into the bed room and watched the other grab his clothes to get dressed.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay like that," He commented to him and continued to get dressed.

Ryuuga said nothing, just watched as his lover dried himself off and then he decided to do the same thing, although he put his golden dragon crown on first before anything else, then the rest of his clothes; knowing full well that Helios was now watching his carefully though he kept his back to him, slowly he put on his shirt and he turned to face him as he buttoned it up.

Helios had to sit down on the bed, finding himself starring at Ryuuga and knowing that _anyone_ would when they saw how great his sexy body was. He felt himself getting lost in a moment of fantasy before he shook his head and looked at his lover;

"What now?"

Although he could probably guess what kind of answer Ryuuga would give him now that he was satisfied.

"Heh," He looked at him, putting on his white coat around his neck and then his ornate dragon gauntlet around his lower arm; "Training," He finally put his boots on and then walked away, much to his lover's surprise.

Although Helios wasn't really surprised at the answer, it was Ryuuga. Between having sex and teasing him, training was high on his to do list, and he always made sure he trained _every_ day; quickly he put his own shoes on and ran after him.

Taking a deep breath of fresh air Ryuuga headed towards the woods, smirking as he noticed Helios following him.

"Ryuuga!" He called out; "Wait for me!" Once he caught up he looked at his lover; "Aren't you tired? It's night time…"

"No," He replied smoothly after a moment's pause and looked up at the clear night sky; "This is the best time to train, for me at least," He then continued to walk onwards, knowing that if Helios wanted to he could keep up.

Helios glanced up at the stars above; _The stars sure are pretty…_ He then carried on following Ryuuga, wondering what he could see up in the sky, knowing that it couldn't just be because they looked pretty.

"You can see the Draco constellation," Ryuuga said softly before he went deep into the woods, but Helios still heard him.

"I… I can't see it," He said with a little tinge of disappointment before realising that Ryuuga had kept on walking and was further ahead than he had first thought; "I _told you_ to wait! You _never_ listen!" He whined once again, going back to the complaining lover that Ryuuga knew so well.

Smirking he shook his head, not carrying that his lover couldn't see the constellation above them, it didn't matter that much, but he liked to see those stars above him; "Then hurry up. I wasn't _that_ rough on you," He called back.

"I'm already walking as fast as I can…" He whined back; "Why are you in such a hurry anyway? Can't we go back to the hotel…" He pleaded, trying to twist his arm to take a day off and _not _train.

Ryuugo shook his head; "I can't train during the day any more, you know that. Too many people want to battle me," He waved his lover off; "Go back to the hotel and sleep," he brought out his bey and ignore the loud huff his lover made.

"No," Helios said with a scowl; "I'm not going back alone and you know that," He watched Ryuuga launch his beyblade and found himself a seat at the base of a tree.

While Ryuuga trained, his eyes wandered back to Helios and noticed that he had fallen asleep, slumped to the side slightly, his head leaning against the root of a tree and he called L Drago back to him, deciding that for tonight he would cut his training short.

_Just so he doesn't whine in the morning_. He thought to himself, although he knew full well the real reason, he wanted to be in the same bed as his lover and enjoy the bed they could share together; _Along with all the other things that bed will be useful for._ He though with a smirk, putting his bey away and carefully picking Helios up, taking him back to the hotel.


End file.
